Sandstorm's Story
by NerdyKitty003
Summary: Sandstorm has always been an amazing cat, helping Firestar make the right decisions. But how much do we know about her? Journey through Sandstorm's life and see things you never would have known! (Sorry, bad summary. It's better then it looks, don't worry!) Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters in this fanfiction. A small part of the plot is mine. READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 1**

Sandkit was walking through the forest. Green leaves dappled the sunlight filtering through the trees as she prowled around, searching for scents of prey. She heard a rustling noise and angled her ears towards it- a mouse! It could be her first catch! She crept up to the trembling leaf and was just about to pounce when a dinging noise rang out. She leaped a moment too late; the mouse scuttled away before she could grab it. She gave chase, around and around and around...

"OW!" she heard as she rolled around the nursery. Sandkit blinked open her emerald eyes to see a long-haired, grey kit standing over her. "That was my tail you were digging your claws into!" he mewed indignantly. Sandkit rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever, Graykit. Just a sunrise ago you were bragging about how your claws were sharper then mine!" she squeaked, rolling out of reach. Graykit stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse, but gave up. "It doesn't matter, Sandkit. We ALL know about your GREAT strength..." he said, with a twinge of mock doubt. Sandkit jumped on him. "Oh, shut up, Graykit! Let's just go find Dustkit and we can go on a hunting patrol!" She hopped off Graykit, ready to run outside, when a gentle voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What's this about a hunting patrol?" Willowpelt asked Sandkit sternly. "I don't want either of you getting in trouble because you were breaking the warrior code, but I probably should say that it serves you right when you get punished!" Graykit sighed exaggeratedly. "But MOOOOOM! We're almost 6 moons old!" "Yeah!" Sandkit piped up, "We should be able to go hunting! Besides, what could going outside in green-leaf do?" Willowpelt purred in amusement. "Sandkit, there's a lot of things out there that could happen. Foxes, badgers, even enemy patrols could find you and hurt you. Redtail would be _devastated_ if he heard that his precious daughter got captured by a fox!" She finished, watching as the kits' eyes got wider and wider. Sandkit squealed in excitement. "Aaah! Graykit's a badger! she squeaked, leaping on top of him again. "Get out of our camp, you filthy beast!" she hissed, sitting on top of his tail. Just then, Dustkit raced in, his eyes sparkling happily. "Sandkit! Bluestar's making us apprentices!" He gasped out, not taking a second glance at Graykit.

Sandkit's mouth gaped open. "Really?! No way!" she mewed excitedly. Graykit jumped up and down. "Me too?" he asked Willowpelt pleadingly, his eyes widening cutely. Willowpelt looked at him, half sternly and half proudly. "Yes, and could you PLEASE not do those eyes on people? I swear," she added to Redtail, who was hovering outside the nursery with amusement in his eyes, "He could fool anyone into giving him a mouse or playing mossball with his eyes. It's crazy." Sandkit dashed out of the stifling nursery and pushed her nose into her father's fur. "Who's gonna be my mentor?" she asked him, curious yet nervous. Redtail opened his mouth, about to reply, when a yowl arose from the cheerful bustle of the camp: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" "The ceremony!" Dustkit gasped nervously. "It's starting now!"

**Lol, hope you liked it. Sort of a short chapter, and you're probably thinking about a bunch of warriors stuff like, "I thought Sandstorm hated Graystripe when they were apprentices!" Well, the reason for that is coming up. If there's anything you think I missed in a chapter, just review! TheSheCat is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 2**

**Thank you, PikaNerd6, for reviewing! I love Sandstorm too!**

Sandkit wiggled out of her father's reach. "I'm so excited!" she squeaked as she barreled towards the center of the camp. Redtail followed more slowly, shaking his head with amusement. Sandkit finally got to the middle of the camp, eyes darting around the gorse barrier. Finally, she would be able to go OUTSIDE of the barrier, not stay in! Her chest heaving, she sent Dustkit an encouraging glance and sat down. Her ears pricked, she listened to Bluestar's words: "Now is the time for some new apprenticeships. Now, I understand that it's unusual for 4 kits from different litters to become apprentices at the same time, but I think I can make an exception for these four." the clan leader meowed with approval, beckoning Sandkit foreword. Confused, Sandkit thought, _Four?_ Before she had time to ponder this, Bluestar meowed, "Time to get started!"

"Sandkit, from this moment on you will be known as Sandpaw."Sandpaw's chest swelled with pride as Redtail met her eyes and gave her an approving nod. "Your mentor will be Whitestorm," Bluestar continued. Sandpaw's eyes widened as she stared at the massive white tom. "Whitestorm, you have much courage and skill, and I expect you to pass it on to Sandpaw." Sandpaw hopped over to Whitestorm, so excited that she could barely listen to her friend, Dustpaw's ceremony. "We'll be a good team," Whitestorm murmured in her ear, his eyes twinkling with friendliness and joy. Sandpaw, too happy to speak, just nodded. She had been waiting for this for six whole moons! Sandpaw turned around just in time to hear Bluestar mew, "Dustpaw, your mentor will be Redtail."

Sandpaw's mouth gaped as wide as her father's. Redtail didn't make any objections, just padded fluently foreword to quickly touch noses with his new apprentice. She noticed a big, tabby warrior narrow his eyes at this. "What's wrong with Tigerclaw? Does he want an apprentice?" Sandpaw mewed quietly to Whitestorm. "Probably jealous, that's all." Whitestorm whispered back reassuringly. "He wanted one of you two." _Wow! I can't believe TIGERCLAW, the great and powerful, wanted ME as an apprentice! It would have been a huge honor! _Sandpaw thought. _Of course, Whitestorm is an epic mentor! I can't wait to start training!_ "Graykit, you will be known as Graypaw, and your mentor will be Lionheart." Sandpaw could barely hold back her snicker at the sight of the tiny gray tom next to the huge golden warrior.

"Finally," Bluestar finished, "Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerclaw." Both mentor and apprentice's jaws dropped at this. Ravenpaw's body shook as he nervously padded up to his new mentor. Graypaw was literally bursting with laughter at the scene: Tigerclaw, staring half disgustedly, half proudly at his apprentice that happened to be 1/3 the size of him. Sandpaw shook her head, smirking, as the clan chanted, "Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Graypaw! Ravenpaw!" Sandpaw puffed her chest out proudly as the warm, friendly gazes and voices of ThunderClan welcomed her and her friends to the clan.

* * *

><p>"So!" Sandpaw mewed, jumping around Whitestorm, "What are we doing first?" Whitestorm shook his head tiredly at her energy and purred sternly, "I know you aren't going to like this, but..." Sandpaw stopped jumping, her energy dying down. "What?" she asked, confused, watching Whitestorm trying- and not doing so well- to hide his smile. Trying to sound unenthusiastic but ultimately failing, he mewed, "We're going hunting! I heard you wanted to go on a hunting patrol when you were in the nursery, so I thought, 'Why shouldn't we do it today?'" Sandpaw started jumping again, higher then before. "Yes! Yes! Let's go hunting!" She squealed happily, her eyes beginning to sparkle again. Whitestorm grinned. "I knew you'd want to... but the thing is, it's harder then it sounds..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oof!" Sandpaw gasped as she landed on her stomach. "I just can't get my crouch right!" she mewed, frustrated. Whitestorm laid his tail on her back reassuringly. "It's always hard the first time," he meowed briskly. "Now, watch me. You see how my paws are underneath my body? That's so when I leap, I'll be able to land on my paws without any trouble." He demonstrated by then leaping and landing right on top of a fern. Sandpaw nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration. <em>Hind legs<em> _in... paws tucked below..._ she reviewed, and then crouched down, her tail sticking straight up, and stealthily crept up to a leaf. Sandpaw then proceeded to leap and land squarely on top of the leaf, looking around frantically. "Where'd it go?" she questioned him, her eyes raking over the grass-covered ground. As Sandpaw looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds above, Whitestorm sighed and didn't answer. Instead, he mewed, "You need to keep your tail down when you stalk, because it's basically a warning alarm for any prey that might hear you." Rustling broke out behind Whitestorm, interrupting him, and his ears pricked. "Try for it," he whispered to her, pointing his tail towards the trembling leaves.

Sandpaw crept up, being careful to keep her tail down and not step on any leaves. She prowled lithely foreword, her twinkling eyes stifled by concentration. She crouched down, leapt, and- "I GOT IT!" Distracted, Sandpaw looked around for the noise, clamping her paw on top of... the mouse! Dang it, she had lost the stupid rodent! All because of... "Hey, Sandpaw! I got this vole! On my first day! Lionheart said that I was the first apprentice he had seen to catch a piece of prey on his first day!" Graypaw mewed cheerily. Sandpaw could barely bite back her anger. "What was that for, Graypaw?! I was about to catch a mouse, but then your- your OUTBURST distracted me!" Graypaw looked down at his paws, sulking. "Well, you could at least congratulate me..." he muttered sullenly. "Why should I?" Sandpaw meowed angrily. "The exact same thing could have happened to me, but you scaring away half of the prey in the forest sort of interrupted me!" Graypaw looked up at her, remorse replaced with anger. "Well, maybe it's just because I'm the better hunter! You always thought you were better then me. Well, that's about to change, Sandpaw! If you're going to be this way, then I... I don't think..." His anger faltered as he saw the look in Sandpaw's eyes- pain and sorrow and fury.

Sandpaw's eyes welled up with tears, and she blinked them back angrily. "And to THINK you were my FRIEND!" she hissed at him, turning away from him and unsheathing her claws, carving deep trenches in the dry dirt. Graypaw, his face now showing distress, ran up to her side and mewed desprately, "I'm sorry, Sandpaw, I didn't mean it-" He paused as Sandpaw opened her mouth and spat out, "Yes. You did mean it. I-I don't think we can be friends any more," she choked out, and she sprinted back to the camp as the rain started to pour down from the sky, ignoring the horrified faces of Whitestorm and Lionheart and the miserable face of Graypaw.

**Now we can start to see why Sandpaw hated Graypaw so much! Oooh, drama! Thanks for the reviews... I can't believe I got 3 already, wow! :P  
><strong>**TheSheCat, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 3!**

**Hai, people! I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'll reply to your comments, because I like interacting with the people who read my stories! :D So, here we go!**

**PikaNerd6: I know! ;C Poor Sandy! Her reaction to Firepaw/Rusty is a little... um... strange... :P**

**StarRosie: Thank you very much! :D**

**Ruby: Very!**

**Amberfoot7: Actually, technically Willowpelt isn't Sandpaw's mother... her mother wasn't put in the books, only her father. Willowpelt was actually Graypaw's mother. But still... Willowpelt, how could you do this to Patchpelt?! XD**

**Spottedpaw: Thanks! I appreciate it!  
><strong>

**Flame: ... are you trying to threaten me? XD**

**EpicFaceGurl: Thanx! :P**

**Now, for the chapter!**

Sandpaw ran and ran, her face hot and her paws aching. Rain trickled down her back as vile thoughts about Graypaw ran through her mind... _He was my best friend, and all of a sudden he's "better than me"?! That's absolute mouse dung!_ Just then, her paws buckled underneath her. Sandpaw hadn't realized she was so tired! She pulled herself to her feet and limped tiredly through the thorn tunnel. Her father must have heard what happened, because immediately he trotted over, Dustpaw in tow. "Sandpaw, are you okay?" Redtail asked at the same time as Dustpaw hissing, "How dare that piece of mouse dung say that to you?!" Redtail gave his apprentice a warning look, somehow sensing that it just made Sandpaw feel worse to hear that, and murmured, "I'll always be there for you. No matter what." He then padded towards Bluestar, who was giving him an urgent look; leaving Sandpaw with Dustpaw.

Dustpaw led her into the den and asked gently, "Can you tell me what he said?" Sandpaw sniffled. "He said... well, he basically said that I always acted like I was better than him, and that now that we're apprentices, it's about to change. But, I'll prove him wrong!" Dustpaw's eyes twinkled at hearing this. Sandpaw continued fiercely, "I'll shame him for everything he does. If he puts one paw in the wrong place, I'll make a fool of him! Then he'll regret it!" Hearing this, Dustpaw meowed happily, "That's the spirit, Sandpaw! Now, let's go to sleep. Rumor has it that we're taking Sunningrocks back the night before the full moon!

* * *

><p>Training dragged on, with Sandpaw always scorning Graypaw whenever possible. Right at the moment, though, they were on a hunting patrol. Graypaw was attempting to stalk a mouse while Sandpaw watched idly behind him. She watched him wiggle his haunches, ready to leap, then meowed loudly, "What kind of crouch is that?! You look like a lopsided badger!" Alerted by the noise, the mouse scurried away. Graypaw glared at her. "Geez, Sandpaw. I was about to get that..." "Yeah, see how I feel!" she hissed at him, stomping away angrily. Behind her, she heard Graypaw murmur to his mentor, "What's with her?" Sandpaw heard Lionheart's deep, throaty mew answer: "She's just mad, that's all. You could apologize..."<p>

Wanting to hear more, Sandpaw pretended to stalk away and then hid behind a spiky bush, her ears pricked. "I've _tried_! She just doesn't want to forgive me! I wish she wasn't so stubborn, maybe she would realize that I've been the nicer one anyway!" he mewed desperately. Sandpaw tried to cover up her hiss by clamping a paw over her mouth, but a small sound leaked out. She continued listening, desperate for Lionheart to defend her, but she only heard him mew: "Well, don't say that... that won't make her want to forgive you." His voice rumbled with amusement as he continued, "She-cats are hard to control when they're younger, especially when they've got a tongue like Sandpaw's!"

Sandpaw felt miserable. Even Lionheart couldn't deny that Graypaw was "better" than her. _Why, oh why is Graypaw just so full of himself?! _She thought angrily, her tail lashing side to side. After staring sadly at the leaves dappling the ground in beautiful patterns, she pushed herself out of the bush, heaved a long breath and went hunting.

* * *

><p>When Sandpaw got back from her hunting expedition, she held her head high, two mice and a squirrel dangling from her teeth. Dustpaw dashed up to her, his mouth gaping open at the prey between her jaws. "That's a LOT of prey!" he gasped, his tail twitching. Sandpaw shrugged nonchalently. "Thanks. I'm gonna need your help bringing in the two other loads, though." she mewed, her eyes betraying the gleam of pride wiggling around in her stomach. "TWO LOADS?! I swear, Sandpaw, you're the best hunter in the clan!" Sandpaw grinned at her friend's amazement. Dustpaw continued on, saying "I heard Graypaw got to go on a 'special mission' to Twolegplace. Maybe Bluestar wants to turn him into a kittypet! I wouldn't be surprised," he snickered. Sandpaw laughed. "That would be wonderful!"<p>

Just then, Sandpaw's mentor padded up. "I heard about the 10 pieces of prey you caught, Sandpaw. You had no help at all?" Whitestorm asked quizzically, tipping his head to the side. Sandpaw shook her head. "I did it all by myself. But Dustpaw DID help bring it back," she said, smiling at him. Whitestorm purred with amusement. "Well, you're a born hunter! You're the first apprentice out of all of you four to catch 10 pieces of prey in one sunrise!" he praised her, his eyes gleaming with pride. Sandpaw purred back. Finally, she was better then Graypaw at something! She was SO going to rub it in his face. Her eyes glimmering with happiness, Sandpaw mewed back, "Well, I couldn't have had a better mentor."

**I know, it's sort of an abrupt ending, and I had writer's block today. Lol. I had to put Graypaw's Twolegplace adventure in somewhere, so I thought, why not here? Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! If there's anything I should change, just review! :D**

**She-Cat, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 4 (for real now!)**

**So sorry about the wait, I was on vacation and it snowed where I live! :3 Yay snow!**

**Review Response:  
><strong>

**Sivillian: I got my sources from warriorcats dot com, so... I'm sticking with my references, but I like your theory!**

**Amberfoot7: Thank you for understanding; I hope you can find the time to update yours as well!**

**Flame: I'm glad you do!**

**Onwards, my friends, to the story of Sandpaw!**

* * *

><p>Sandpaw was dreaming. She was certain of that, because it was warm and sunny. Not exactly leaf-fall weather. She was about to pad into the lush greenery before her when suddenly she felt a cold shiver run down her back. Her head shot around, paws quivering with fear, as her eyes met a black she-cat's piercing blue-green eyes. A dark green, onimous forest stood behind the cat, shadows oozing out from behind the slimy tree trunks. Sandpaw suddenly felt a sense of anxiety. Who WAS this cat? The cat's broken, yellowed teeth broke into a smile as she purred, "Don't go in there quite yet..." Sandpaw's instinct told her to run, but her mind thought otherwise. Instead, she held her ground, trying to hide the shaking in her legs as she mewed defiantly, "Who are you?" Amusement glittered in the cat's eyes. "Who am I? My name is Blacklily." she meowed silkily, cold ambition radiating from her. Sandpaw yet again ignored her instinct and hissed threateningly, "What do you want from me?" Blacklily's eyes showed no surprise as she meowed, "I want you to hear my proposition."<p>

"I was born with a kittypet as a father. When my mother joined ShadowClan, I had to try so very hard to prove myself... but nobody appreciated my effort. Just like nobody appreciates yours." Sandpaw opened her mouth to protest, half shocked, half hurt, but Blacklily gave her a warning look. "Don't worry, _somebody_ appreciates your effort. I do. You have potential... and I've been wondering if you would like to train as my apprentice. You could learn from my mistakes... You could be greater than any cat in the Clans, greater than StarClan themselves! You could lead all of the Clans..." Sandpaw felt her heart pounding. This offer was too good to turn down... but what about Whitestorm?

Blacklily had a triumphant look on her face, knowing that she had almost won her over. "There are a couple of conditions, though..." she mewed smoothly, wrapping her tail around her paws. Sandpaw leaped to her feet. "I'll do anything!" Blacklily smiled. "Good, good. Now, do you want us to start our training?" Sandpaw was about to agree when she realized that Blacklily hadn't told her the conditions yet. "No, wait a second. What ARE the conditions?" Blacklily sighed reluctantly. "Fine. Your conditions are- and this is all for your own good- to never accept help from any others, only me; to ALWAYS put your clan first... and, to credit me when you become leader of all the clans. Isn't that easy, now?" Sandpaw opened her mouth, about to agree to the uncomplicated terms, when a panicked voice rang out behind her. "Sandpaw, no!"

Sandpaw whipped around to see a brown tabby she-cat with urgent, wide blue eyes racing towards the pair. Stars sparkled in her fur, and she looked friendly, quite the opposite of Blacklily. Blacklily sprang to her paws, her tail bristling, and hissed,"What are YOU doing here?!" The tabby held Blacklily's piercing gaze evenly, her ocean-blue eyes sparkling with wisdom. Quietly, she mewed,"I am here to take Sandpaw back to where she belongs. You have no business with her, Blacklily." Blacklily curled her lips back into a snarl. "This IS where she belongs, Rainswept Flower. She's a reject, just like me!" Those three words hit Sandpaw with the force of a Twoleg monster, snarling and crushing everything in its path. _She's a reject. She's a reject. She's a reject._

Rainswept Flower's eyes turned cold and stormy. "You know that's not true, Blacklily. I'm afraid that you have to go, now." Just then, Blacklily's name was yowled from a scratchy voice in the shadowy forest. "Blacklilyyyyyy! You promised that you'd go fishing with me todayyyyyy!" Blacklily quickly glanced towards the noise, and then backed away from Sandpaw and Rainswept Flower, snarling some last words before turning tail: "You'll regret this. Both of you will regret this. Mark my words, your lives with never be quite the same again!" With that, she sprinted off among the slimy tree trunks, leaving Sandpaw with Rainswept Flower.

Sandpaw looked anxiously up at Rainswept Flower, whose eyes were clouded with pity and sympathy. "Oh, you poor, poor thing..." she mewed softly, gently nudging Sandpaw with her nose. Sandpaw frowned. "Why was Blacklily being so... weird when you came over? She seemed really nice when you weren't here..." Rainswept Flower purred soothingly. "She... she walks a place other than StarClan, a place of No Stars... she is not used to seeing my kind. It's okay, though. I have seen her kind many times before." Sandpaw's mouth gaped open. "Wait, so you're a..." "StarClan cat?" Rainswept Flower finished her sentence, amusement glinting in her eyes. "Yes, yes I am. Now, you deserve a dreamless rest. I will tell you my story tomorrow." A sudden wave of drowsiness flowed through Sandpaw, making the world sway in front of her. "O-okay..." she murmured, blinking as she settled into the soft grass on the ground...

"Sandpaw!" A voice startled her from her slumber. She shook her head and scrabbled in her nest, trying to stand up in the mossy nest. Dustpaw was sitting next to her nest, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Get up, you hibernating hedgehog!" he mewed teasingly, swiping at her with a poorly aimed paw. Sandpaw managed to stand up, suddenly filled with energy. "Dustpaw... Can you keep a secret?" She mewed hesitantly. Dustpaw nodded vigorously and mewed, "What is it?" "I got a visit from StarClan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sandstorm's Story: Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews! *coughcough* (two reviews) By the way, I changed my username, so... YAY (it might take a wittle while to update, it's NerdyKitty003) I will respond to my lone reviews now:**

**PikaNerd6: That's what I was hoping! You'll see!**

**Tawnystripe55: Awesome! Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Story time!**

Dustpaw shook his head. The envious look in his eyes betrayed his disbelief as he mewed, "No way you did, Sandpaw. It was just a dream." Sandpaw shook her head. "It was real, I swear! And there was this evil cat, too..." Too late, Sandpaw thought, as she saw Dustpaw's ears prick. She was intending to keep Blacklily a secret, but it was just too big of a thought to hold. Dustpaw opened his mouth, probably about to ask a question, but just then, Whitestorm came bounding up. "You two, stop your gossiping and get moving! Sandpaw, you're on the dusk patrol today!" he mewed sternly. Breathing silent thanks to StarClan, Sandpaw leaped to her feet. "Sorry, Whitestorm!" she mewed guiltily, padding up to Mousefur and Darkstripe, who were also on the patrol. As she walked away, she could hear Graypaw talking excitedly with Ravenpaw about something. She could only catch snippets of their conversation, so she pricked her ears so she could hear better: "Twolegplace...kittypet...actually...fought me..." Sandpaw managed to make out. She shrugged. Probably something about his trip to Twolegplace. Not that she cared!

As the four cats prowled through the forest, Sandpaw caught another bit of whispering, this time drifting from the RiverClan border. Darkstripe must have heard it too, because a low growl rumbled in his throat and his ears pricked. "Will those dumb furballs ever realize that we're gonna take Sunningrocks back?" Sandpaw recognized Pebblepaw's mew. She bristled. Was he taking them for idiots? Greenflower must have felt a bit worried too, because she cuffed him over the ear angrily. "Stupid furball! I smell ThunderClan, and you would too, if you weren't too busy bragging! Now, shoo with you, catch me 2 minnows!" she hissed, looking around anxiously. Mousefur puffed out her tail angrily, obviously thinking the same thing Sandpaw was. "Do they really think we don't have ears?" she snarled. Whitestorm narrowed his eyes. "Sandpaw, go back to the camp and tell Bluestar what we overheard. We'll deal with this."

As Sandpaw raced back to camp, blood pounding in her ears, she nearly ran over Tigerclaw on her rush to get through the thorn tunnel. "Watch where you step!" he spat, batting her away. Sandpaw winced and dipped her head hurriedly, muttering an apology before squeezing her way through the gap in the prickly wall. Her anxious eyes swept the camp, looking for her blue-gray leader. She finally picked out Bluestar, who was in a conversation with Lionheart. She bounded up to hear the ending of their conversation as Bluestar mewed, "... going to go get him, then?" Lionheart dipped his head in assent. "He looks like a fighter. I think he'll survive in the wild." Sandpaw wondered who they were talking about, but then remembered the reason she had sprinted back to camp. "Bluestar!" she gasped out, still breathing heavily. Lionheart looked at her weirdly, and Sandpaw realized that she had interrupted him. She muttered, "Sorry..." quietly and then turned to Bluestar urgently. Bluestar gazed at Sandpaw, a tinge of worry in her dark blue eyes. "Yes, Sandpaw?" she meowed, tipping her head to one side.

Sandpaw shook her head and mewed, "RiverClan are planning to take over Sunningrocks again. Whitestorm heard them talking near the border. They're gonna strike tomorrow!" The last part she was guessing, because it was already dark and the moon was full... unless they would strike at night? Alarm flashed in Bluestar's eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Sandpaw. I'll tell the patrols to set extra markers along that border." Sandpaw stared at her. "Is that all you're gonna do? They're gonna attack tomorrow, for StarClan's sake! Aren't you going to tell the Clan?" Sternly, Bluestar meowed, "I was getting to that, Sandpaw. You aren't Clan leader quite yet." Embarassment flooded throughout Sandpaw. "Sorry. I'm not doing well with my patience today," she added grudgingly. Bluestar gazed at her for a moment, and then she meowed softly, "You're just like I was as an apprentice." She turned to Lionheart, meowing with amusement: "That one'll make a good warrior." Warmth fluttered through Sandpaw, and she felt a happy feeling she hadn't felt in moons.

**OMGOMGOMGOMG my two favorite characters in a chapter! :O My life is complete! I know this chapter is sorta short, but I wanted a chapter leading up to the battle, and I also wanted Sandpaw feeling not as wretched about herself. I hope I accomplished that. Not to mention my writer's block. Ugh, writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Review for more, next chapter is the big battle! :D :D**

**NerdyKitty, out!**


End file.
